A Strange Love
by NightlyBlueDemons
Summary: How do you deny a body that needs and a heart that loves? Warning! Susan/Peter Incest.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_Firstly I just want to say that this story is spawned from the chemistry in the films between William Moseley and Anna Popplewell – not from the books. I'm pretty sure it wasn't just me (or I hope not) that saw this chemistry, especially in Prince Caspian. _

_Secondly, just a little rant about the way C. treated Susan in The Last Battle. It always irritated me the way he brushed her aside just because she chose to look after her appearance. If you read into the Christian parallels with these books it's almost as if he is saying she chose he path of the 'devil'. Not to mention she would then have the pain of losing all her siblings and her cousin. Hardly seems fair from a God who is supposed to be all forgiving. Sorry – rant over. _

_If anyone is interested, I recommend reading the short story called 'The Problem of Susan' by Neil Gaiman. While mildly disturbing, it is also a brilliant piece of writing; as you would expect from Gaiman. (Also, if you are interested, he wrote the brilliant Doctor Who episode,' The Doctor's Wife')_

_Since Susan/Peter incest stories have a very small readership on ff, I'm sure that anyone who finds themselves here won't be offended. But if you've somehow found yourself here and don't like an incest storyline, stop reading now. _

_Anyway, on with the story. I hope you enjoy and please review. _

_XoX_

**A Strange Love**

**Chapter 1**

Narnia made you forget. Not on purpose or by design. But Narnia was just so magical and wonderful a place, that the war deprived world they had left behind seemed but a distant memory. As if it were just a daydream from long ago. Their first few years of rule were a myriad of important decisions, of formal appearances and settling into their new roles. It was Susan that remembered the longest. She was the one that mentioned their mother in conversations, until one day the mentions were just gone.

The years passed quickly, more quickly than they could imagine. The children grew. Their roles making them appear older than their actual ages.

Before long they were preparing for a ball in honour of Lucy's 'Womanhood', as was the Narnian tradition. She was 20 years old, an age at which a female in Narnia is considered fully grown. But, while she had the body of a woman, she was still very much the innocent, faithful and sweet girl she had always been.

They had been planning her ball for weeks; the many creatures of the Royal court almost as excited as Lucy was. The Narnian's loved their valiant Queen. She had been the one that had found them first, that had the most faith in Aslan. They didn't forget that.

Her siblings were looking forward to the ball as well. It was coming as a welcome relief. While the majority of Narnia thrived and rejoiced under the rule of the four humans, there were still a few that did not. The Northern Giants had fallen many years previously in a number of spectacular battles. But there were some who still possessed the dark magic that had run rampant under Jadis' rule. They hid in corners of the kingdom, in the dark places where few but the brave Kings and Queens dared go.

But much to the relief of the Narnian's, they rarely emerged into the golden sun of the Pevensie's reign.

There had been a battle only a few weeks previously, the darkest in recent memory. While they had emerged triumphant, the last of Jadis' followers defeated, they had sustained many injuries.

The Gentle Queen had been rushed back to Cair Paravel and to Lucy, who had been kept away from the fighting. In saving the life of a member of her archer corps she had taken a sword wound to her side. Peter had gone half mad when he saw it happen and the battle had been won not long after. The High King striking the final blow.

Once Lucy's elixir had been administered, Susan recovered. But the shock of seeing her so near death had frightened them all.

The ball had been announced as a balm for the shock that had rippled through the kingdom. They had nearly lost one of their Queen's. It was unanimously decided that her recovery alone required celebration. It just so happened to coincide with the celebration of Lucy's birthday.

XoX

'Susan, where are you going?' Peter's voice chastised. Freezing in position in one of the arched stone doorways out to the training field, Susan turned to his worried face.

'I'm fine, Peter' she replied, continuing to fasten her quiver across her back, 'It's been over two weeks now. I need to practice'

'You need to rest' he countered, reaching forward attempting to take her bow from her – never a good move.

Turning sideways she left him grappling at thin air.

'Susan' he warned again, his voice low, 'I just don't want you to over exert yourself'.

'I won't, I'm perfectly fine now. You know how Lucy's healing elixir works. I was fine from the moment I took it' she argued. Even though they were both 24 and 25 respectively, they still argued like they were children.

She could see him grind his teeth in irritation and she knew she was winning.

'Fine, but at least let me come with you, so I can make sure' he reasoned.

'Fine'.

'Fine' their respective snappish replies echoing in the corridor they left behind.

Stepping out into the sun Susan sighed contentedly. She had been wrapped in cotton wool since she was injured. It was stifling. Peter had been the worst; he had stopped her doing almost everything. It felt good to be back outside again.

'I think you should only be out here for half an hour…' he stated imperiously, before stopping at the expression on her face. She had always been closest to Peter. Being only a year apart in age they had played together as children, they had been best friends. Then when Edmund and Lucy came along, they had been the ones in charge of their younger siblings and they had somehow naturally fit into the role of a commanding pair. As they grew and entered Narnia, their role's changed. Edmund and Lucy became independent and powerful in their own right. They didn't need Peter and Susan like they used too.

Yet Peter, as High King, was still the head. He had the final say – over everything. It vexed Susan to no end and she resisted at every opportunity. She had been named The Gentle Queen, but as anyone who had met her in battle could attest; she was anything but gentle. She had always fought her own battles, stood her ground and made her own decisions.

In recent years Peter and Susan's arguing had gotten worse. They had always disagreed over many things, but only because of how well they knew each other. She always saw right through him and him her.

It had gotten to the stage where Edmund and Lucy stayed well out of it. Even the castle staff and court had learned to back away slowly when an argument started forming.

'Stop treating me like I'm made of glass Peter' she growled, letting an arrow fly – hitting the target dead centre. Even in her agitated state she didn't miss.

'I'm just worried about you Susan' he growled equally, his blond hair flying around in the breeze obscuring his vision for a moment. In that brief moment she managed to turn, notch another arrow and direct it straight at his head.

'I'm not some flighty court woman Peter. Stop treating me like one'.

'Are you really going to shoot me?' his handsome face slipping from a frown to a grin.

'Of course not you stupid man!'

'You really are back to normal, it's been a while since you've insulted me' he mused smilingly, 'I've missed it'

She couldn't stay angry for long when he smiled at her. While he was the only one that riled her so fast, he was also the only one who could diffuse the situation just as quickly.

'What do you say to a little sword combat training?' he asked, sliding his sword from its position at his waist. She grinned in return, retrieving a sword from the training rack.

Taking stance in front of him, she was glad she had opted to wear trousers. She didn't wear them often, her and Lucy still clinging to the feminine dresses they had been brought up with, but sometimes the occasion called for it.

He let her make the first blow, easily deflecting it. While he had grown tall into the 6ft body of a strong man, she was still the 5ft 5" woman she had entered Narnia as. Not an equal match, but it didn't mean Susan didn't give her best; her size meant she was very quick.

Turning smoothly, her hair forming a perfect arc as she spun, she surprised him with a blow to the side. He barely had enough time to raise his sword in defence.

'Watch it Sue!' he exclaimed. He had been going easy on her; still in the mind-set she was injured.

Lowering his stance it was his turn to strike out. She laughed as they fought, neither gaining the advantage. Blow, followed parry, followed block, until Susan, having been on a heavy defensive position, tripped backwards on a hidden root. Sprawled on the floor she carried on laughing, her face unused to the activity over the past weeks.

'Susan' Peter exclaimed, 'are you hurt?' Rushing forwards he reached to grasp her hand and pull her up. However, he hadn't anticipated her pulling forward, until he was splayed out next to her, the breath forced from his body as he hit the ground with a thud.

Turning over onto his back, he realised she was still laughing.

'I'll get you for that' he grouched, getting his breath back.

'Of course you will Peter' she laughed, clearly not believing him.

Leaving his sword lying in the cool grass he reached over and tickled his hand across her ribs. She was wearing only a thin cotton tunic and so there was little to protect the sensitive skin. She reacted instantly, cringing as his hand tickled her.

As soon as she attempted to squirm away he leaned up and gleefully began his assault with both hands.

'Peter stop' she wheezed, barely able to breathe through her giggles. Her body convulsed, unable to even push him away.

Grinning he leaned further over her, his tickling hands reaching up and down her sides.

'Say 'I win'' he mockingly demanded.

'No!' she replied instantly, her eyes snapping open. Before he had a chance to think, she retaliated. Her own small hands reached round and sneaking under his cotton tunic she tickled a spot just below his shoulder blade where she knew he was particularly sensitive.

His reaction was immediate. His body juddered and he let out an involuntary noise of surprise.

'Sue!' he exclaimed as he lost control of the limbs that held him above her. During his tickling of her, he had somehow found himself straddling her waist as she lay in the cool grass. As his body reacted to the tickling his arms gave way and he slumped forward landing completely on top of her.

She grinned triumphantly and her hands snuck round to attack him further.

He was only prone for a moment before they were wrestling like wolf cubs; neither letting the other gain the upper hand, each rolling the other over until Peter froze unexpectedly.

He hastily got to his feet, putting a good couple of meters between them.

'Peter, what is it?' Susan asked, confused, as she sat up on her elbows.

He didn't say a word though, only blushing deep red, perplexing her further. Peter never blushed.

_What could he say?_ He considered internally, as his mind unhelpfully flashed back to the position they had just been in. He had been having fun, laughing with her, when suddenly he had realised he was positioned above her, her hands held above her head and his body between her legs.

It wasn't a position he should be seen in with her. It wasn't a position a brother and sister where meant to be in. It was something reserved only for lovers, for husbands and their wives.

'Peter?' she questioned again.

'I'm fine' he replied curtly, annoyed that she didn't understand how inappropriate they had been. Leaning forward sharply he retrieved his sword and slid it back into the scabbard at his belt.

'Isn't that my line?' she smiled wryly, picking up her own sword and returning it to the rack. As she turned he took his opportunity and when she turned back her smile faded as his retreating back fled the training field.

XoX

_I hope you enjoyed the beginning teaser. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! _

**Chapter 2**

The High King didn't sleep well that night. Tossing and turning for hours in his hot bed until he finally gave up. It was mid-summer and so the cool sea breeze at night was wonderful. With that in mind, he decided to go for a walk in an attempt to clear his mind.

He padded barefoot through the corridors of the castle's royal wing and emerged out onto a balcony that looked over the sea. The moon was bright and illuminated the castle and cliffs below.

Staring out he cursed himself for the dreams that had plagued his fitful sleep.

He was a grown man now, and as such he was susceptible to a grown man's urges. He had had dreams of faceless, nameless women for years. But in his dreams this night, the women had changed, morphed into one person he could never have; who he never should have. Susan.

He swore viciously into the night.

'Sire?' a voice questioned from behind him and the King whipping round, instinctively grasping at his waist only to find no sword at his hip. It was still sitting propped up next to his bed.

'Forgive me, your Majesty' the deep voice of General Oreius apologised as he stepped from the shadows, 'it was not my intention to startle you'

'No apology necessary' Peter smiled, returning to his place looking out at the night.

'Are you well?' the Centaur questioned, stepping up to stand alongside his King

'Just couldn't sleep' allowed Peter, running his hands through his hair in frustration. There was no way he could admit the real source of his troubles.

But Oreius, who had known the young King for over a decade now both on and off the battlefield, knew an evasion when he saw it.

'Permission to speak freely?'

'You always have permission to speak free' was the immediate reply; Peter had considered Oreius his friend for a long time now.

'You look like a lovesick colt that has been refused by his mate'

Peter choked on the air in his lungs, looking over at Oreius in shock. Peter couldn't even speak for a good couple of minutes.

'If you were one of my men Sire I would suggest you are at the age to take a mate' Oreius suggested with a wry smile.

'But Human women are a bit thin on the ground in Narnia' Peter finished for him.

'There are a number of human women invited to the Ball, are there not?' Oreius pressed with a smirk.

Peter looked up to the face of General as he spoke, torn between embarrassment and interest. He had forgotten about that. They had been planning for the arrival Kings of Calomen and Archenland for weeks. But what he had forgotten was that the families of the King's had also been invited; wives, sons and now most especially, the daughters.

_Yes_, he decided to himself. At the ball, which seeing the sun beginning to rise over the horizon, was tonight, he would introduce himself and dance with some of the visiting princess'. Anything to rid himself the memory of…No, he wouldn't even think of it.

'What do you say to some early morning training?' Peter asked after a moment more of silence, eager for distraction

Nodding in agreement the King and his General made their way down to the training field, stopping for Peter's sword and change of clothes on the way, not returning to the castle until the mid-day meal.

XoX

'Susan!' Called Lucy, as she ran to catch up with her sister, 'the dressmaker with our ball gowns has arrived'

Susan smiled at the prospect, allowing herself to be dragged by the hand up to their chambers. Lucy was just as excitable at twenty as she had been at nine when they were coroneted.

'Where were you going?' Lucy asked as they walked.

'I was trying to find Peter' Susan admitted, she hadn't seen him since he had run away from her the afternoon previously.

She had only in recent hours come to the realisation as to why he had been so embarrassed. She herself still blushed at the memory. With no other humans in the Narnia court they forgot sometimes what was and what wasn't considered appropriate behaviour, they had had no-one to model their actions on.

From the way he had avoided her since then, she was certain he was as embarrassed as she was.

'Come on!' Lucy grinned, urging her faster.

Lucy had insisted that Susan be fitted for a new dress along with herself for the ball. She had argued that they represented the kingdom so they had to look their best for the visiting dignitaries.

Pulling her into main living suite of their wing, they found that the dressmaker and her assistants had already begun laying out their creations.

'Your Majesties' they greeted respectfully, bowing as the sister's entered the room.

Lucy had immediately run to her own dress, the faun's crowding round to enjoy her exclaims of delight. Susan could only stare at her own dress in shock. She had chosen the material and design herself, but she hadn't imagined it would look so 'grown up' when it was made up.

Each Queen was ushered behind a respective screen and helped into their dresses.

Susan emerged before Lucy and was shown to the waiting mirror to survey the dress.

Her mouth dropped open at her reflection. The dress was deep emerald green in a heavy ambrose (the Narnia equivalent to satin). Floor length with a fitted bodice, pulling her in at the waist and flaring at her hips and bust. For the first time she felt her 23 years. This was the reflection of a woman.

'My Queen, you look beautiful' uttered Griania the Faun dressmaker, as the others gathered round her cooing like doves.

'Oh Susan!' Lucy exclaimed, a flash of something crossing her face and for a moment Susan thought she looked green

'You look wonderful' Lucy enthused, causing Susan to blush a little. She was relieved when the admiration turned to Lucy, Susan had never been comfortable with a lot of attention.

Lucy looked beautiful as well in a floor length dark blue gown. It was a velvety material that hung in a somewhat medieval style, reflecting her innocent personality perfectly.

Susan continued staring at her reflection as the faun's fussed over her hem and the fastenings down her back. There would be human men at the ball tonight – well human by Narnian standards. She had always imagined that she would be married and at least have a child on the way at 23. Maybe it was time she fell in love.

She had never been in love.

She hadn't been immune to the handsome creatures that roamed their kingdom; the male Faun's, Centaurs and Satyrs. She had blushed many a time when one had kissed her hand in respect. Even their friend Mr Tumnus had caused her to flutter once or twice, but she had never fallen in love with one of them.

Unconsciously her hands smoothed down the soft material covering her stomach. She felt grown up in this dress, she felt like a woman. She would enjoy herself tonight, she decided. She would dance, drink the sweet wine and maybe kiss a man.

She would like to be kissed, she thought quietly to herself.

She was ushered back to the screen and helped out of her dress, so Griania could make final alterations.

While Lucy and Susan's dresses were finished another of their attendants began arranging their hair.

The whole process of getting their Queen's ready for the night's festivities took a couple of hours. The sun was beginning to fall in the sky when they were finally ready.

'Let us go down' Lucy begged, bouncing on the balls of her feet. They had left Lucy's hair long, only the front tied back in a pretty plait that led around her head like a crown. She looked lovely, the epitome of beautiful innocence.

Susan's hair had been put up though. It was wrapped in an intricate plait that spiralled on her head, leaving only a few strands free, which fell delicately around her face. A small amount of make-up had been applied around her eyes, darkening them and her naturally full lips had been plumped further with a small amount of rouge.

Susan was quite unaware of the sensual picture she painted and with her younger sister they descended from their chambers to the ball that awaited them.

XoX

_Please review!_

_If anyone is interested, type in 'spiral French plait' to Google and you'll see what I was imagining Susan's hair was like._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. In return here is the next chapter._

_For anyone equally annoyed by discrepancies between books and their film adaptions check out my other Narnia story, The Complication of Age._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

Peter had been unprepared.

It was custom that at every ball the Kings and Queens were introduced with a fanfare and led the first dance. So it was that Peter and Edmund stood at the magnificent doors into the ballroom awaiting their Queen's.

It was Lucy that bounded down the stairs first, hugging her brother's in her excitement.

'You look lovely' Edmund and Peter both exclaimed, smiling affectionately at their sister as she took her place on Edmund's arm.

'Wait till you see Susan' was her reply, as she pinked at the compliment. As she spoke the woman herself came round the corner of the staircase.

Peter felt the breath catch in his throat at the sight of her. It took a long moment to come back to himself; even then it was only after he heard his name being called.

'Pete?' It was Edmund's voice, 'Sue looks beautiful, doesn't she?'

'Yes' he rasped, finding his voice, 'she does'

But he couldn't quite meet her eyes as he spoke and his hand trembled slightly as he reached to place her hand in the crook of his arm.

Shaking his head he attempted to rid himself of the delirium that seemed to be overtaking him and instead nodded to the fauns at the door.

Perfectly synchronised the doors opened revealing the crowded ballroom, which hushed at their entrance.

The fanfare sounded and as per tradition the Kings and Queens made their way to the middle of the ballroom to begin the ball.

Peter swallowed audibly as his hand rose to rest on her waist, the material soft beneath his fingers.

'Are you okay?' she whispered, her lips barely moving, conscious of the hundreds of onlookers.

'Fine' he growled, irritated with himself, as his body betrayed him with flash backs of his dreams of her.

Resolutely he took her hand in his and as the waltz echoed throughout the vast room, he led them around in the elegant dance.

All the while attempting to avoid her eyes, choosing instead to smile and nod politely to their subjects that looked on happily.

It was only as the dance ended that he was forced to meet the gaze he could feel burning into him.

Stepping back slightly from her, their eyes met as he bowed and she curtsied. He was frozen momentarily, she too seemingly trapped. He fought to turn his sharp blue eyes away from her, but found he could not.

She really was beautiful tonight. She always had been he reminded himself quickly. But tonight she looked sensual and desirable. He would defy any man or creature not to be in love with her by the end of the night. She would be impossible to resist.

But resist he must.

He forced himself to smile, causing her to smile cautiously back at him. Taking her hand he led her, as Edmund was leading Lucy, up to their thrones for the evening.

At the head of the ballroom a long table sat, draped in exotic fruits and delicacies. All intended for the amusement of the Narnian Royalty.

All eyes were on them as they took their seats, Peter the only one remaining standing.

Raising his goblet he swiftly announced that the ball in honour of the Queen's Susan and Lucy had begun. The cheers rang out and soon enough nearly the entire room was dancing; the noise building to a pleasing crescendo of laughter and chatter.

Now that the formal traditions were complete the siblings rose from their seats. Lucy was quickly claimed for a dance by Tumnus and Edmund joined Peter and Susan as they made their way over to their guests.

'King Aridian' Peter greeted as they approached the King and his family.

'Your Majesties' he replied equally jovially.

'May I introduce King Edmund and Queen Susan' Peter continued, as the Calomene King shook the hand of Edmund and kissed Susan's.

'May I say how beautiful you look tonight Queen Susan' he smiled, his eyes drifting over her form, causing her to blush, 'There is no-one to compare'

Shaking aside the flash in his gut at the King's word's Peter asked to be introduced to King Aridian's family.

'My son and daughter' Aridian gestured, 'Prince Elandir and Princess Elana'

At their introduction the Prince and Princess in question stepped forward to stand alongside their father. Their dark colouring mirrored that of their parent, with olive skins and dark hair and eyes. The Princess was lovely, exotic looking and seemed to be around 18 years of age, with her brother looking almost identical. They were twins, Peter quickly realised.

Following the example of Aridian, Peter reached forward to kiss the hand of the Princess.

'It is a pleasure to meet you' he murmured, his lips barely brushing her hand; the light touch certainly not warranting the reaction it garnered. She positively swooned.

'Your highness is too kind' she gushed, batting her eye lashes.

Oh no, he sighed internally as the young Princess looked up at him through her long dark eyelashes. There were many nymphs and dryads that had looked at him with the same expression. It always made him distinctly uncomfortable. Edmund, however, had always loved it.

He was just as tall as his brother now, but as dark as his brother was fair, sharing the colouring of his sisters. Peter had always been the odd one out. They were both dressed in colours that complimented their sisters. Edmund in a deep blue tunic with tan breaches, and knee high black boots and Peter in the same, but with a green tunic. The tunic's themselves had been a gift from one of the faun elders. They had been lovingly embroidered with gold thread, intricate patterns that framed the fabric; the colour especially suiting the elder King, complimenting his blonde hair that hung long.

'King Edmund' Peter's brother announced, stepping forward to grace the Princess' hand with a kiss.

She smiled prettily in response, but much to Peter's chagrin she did not break her eye line from him.

Maybe this was a good thing he quickly considered. This was the distraction he required.

It was the small brush of Susan's arm on his that prompted a decision.

'Would you care to dance Princess Elana?' he asked abruptly, Edmund's head snapping to him with a challenging smirk.

With the permission of her Father, they made their way out on to the dance floor. As they turned in preparation, his hand resting on the Princess' waist, the other clasping hers gently, he saw that the Prince had taken Susan onto the floor.

He felt a surge of irritation as he noticed the blush on Susan's cheeks. The dance was sedate, a Narnian dance that he had learned a number of years ago. The gentle waltz did not necessitate great movement or require much energy; the result being that it rendered conversation annoyingly easy.

'You have been High King of Narnia for over 10 years now, haven't you Sire?' Princess Elana simpered as they twirled.

'That is true' he allowed, unsure were her question was leading.

'And you have not taken a Queen in all that time?' she questioned coquettishly. As she spoke she squeezed his arm suggestively.

His eyebrows shot into his hair at her question. She was very bold for one so young. He wasn't sure how to respond, finally choosing a one word answer.

'No'

'Maybe it's time you found yourself one' she flirted, obviously looking to bag herself a King.

Peter felt awkward. He was quite unaware of what a handsome man he had become and only vaguely aware of how the kingdom talked of the young King's eligibility. He was considered quite the catch.

'You are quite beautiful my Queen' the voice of Prince Elandir drifted over. Glancing over at the dancing pair he saw Susan flush. As she blushed once again, she shifted her eye-line, suddenly meeting Peter's gaze.

He was jealous he quickly realised. It wasn't that he wanted to protect her like a brother should, he was actually jealous. The jealously one would expect of a lover.

_Curse it to hell!, _he mentally berated himself.

'Would you like to take a walk on the balcony?' he questioned the Princess.

Her eyes lit up at his suggestion. She thought she had seduced him, he realised. Taking her arm, he let her think that as they left the dance floor. His eyes resolutely not meeting the gaze of the Queen he left behind.

He was greeted by many of his subjects as they walked in the direction of the balcony; the Princess simpering and giggling on his arm.

When, finally, they stepped out into the refreshing night air he breathed a sigh of relief. The sun had dipped fully beneath the horizon and the soft glow of moonlight illuminated the balcony.

He led Princess Elana over to the edge of the terrace and away from the doors that spilled out light and sound.

'It is very beautiful in Narnia' she smiled, looking out across the shoreline.

'Yes, it is' he replied, surprised at the honest tone to her voice, 'I would do anything to protect it'

'And that makes you a good King my Lord'. As she spoke she turned her heart shaped face up towards him and this time he didn't find himself irritated with the look she was bestowing on him.

Taking a step towards her he placed two fingers below her chin, guiding it upwards towards his face that he was lowering to hers.

When he was 17 he had been hunting in the Southern Forest. It was a forest home to nymphs and spirits. The nymphs, especially, loved their handsome King. They had found him when he had gotten himself lost. They had kissed him, whispered salacious things in his ears and kissed him some more. When he had finally emerged from the forest he had sported a grin on his face that hadn't faded in days.

He had kept quiet about what had happened for a couple of years, until one day Edmund had returned from a hunting trip with the same look on his face. That's what nymphs were like, he had been told by men in his regiment; Oreius giving him a particularly knowing smirk.

He remembered almost being able to taste the spirit of Narnia. He had returned a few times over the years. The nymph's kisses had always been magical.

This kiss was not. She pressed her body to him, in a way she obviously thought men liked. It wasn't so much that it was unpleasant; her lips were soft, if a trifle thin. But he felt no pleasure, no excitement, no magic.

When her hands moved up to grasp his neck he was forced to grab them. Pulling them away from him, he took a step back.

'Forgive me Princess' he apologised smoothly, 'that was a mistake'

Releasing her hands, he took another step back, glancing towards the open doors. That had been foolish he quickly considered. If anyone had seen, her father Aslan forbid, he would have been forced to court or maybe even marry her. He had always considered himself an honourable man. Wars had been waged over less.

'Do you not want me?' her round eyes batting up at him, 'I could make a good Queen'

'I'm sure you could, Princess' he said kindly, 'but not mine'

'We should return to the ballroom' he continued, taking her arm into the crook of his. Her face was the picture of disappointment, she had failed.

'There is another you desire for your Queen?' she questioned as they stepped back into the soft candlelight of the ballroom.

His eyes scanned the crowd and he found her almost immediately. She was surrounded by admirers, men, faun's, and all manner of creatures alike. They were drawn to her, like moths to a flame. She burned so brightly it was hard to look away.

'No' he was getting good at lying, he thought mildly.

Handing Princess Elana back to her father, he ignored the expectant look on the King's face. It must have been his design Peter realised; a marriage between two kingdoms. While it may be politically beneficial, he considered, he would never allow himself or his family to enter into a marriage of convenience.

Leaving the disappointed King behind him he retrieved a goblet of wine from a passing attendant and settled into a seat in a secluded corner. He could observe the room from here.

Lucy was dancing with Tumnus again, the two of them smiling softly at each other. Edmund was with another of the invited Kings. King Marion if he remembered correctly. King Marion had three sons, two of which were standing talking to Edmund. The latter laughing aloud at something one of the Prince's had said.

That left Susan.

She was not hard to spot once again. She was dancing, with a man he did not know the name of. A Prince of some kind, judging from his clothing. Her dress spun as she did, twirling away from her partner. When at the last moment, her hand was grasped and she returned, the fast movement caused her to stumble into the chest of the foreign Prince.

He saw her gasp in surprise from across the room and bile rose in his throat as the Prince steadied her with a hand splayed across her back, the tips of his fingers touching the exposed skin of her shoulders.

He knew he had no right, and no place being jealous. That didn't stop the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach though. How he wished it was just the brotherly urge to protect her. But he knew it was not.

'You alright there Pete?' Edmund questioned as he approached, sitting down alongside him, 'you look like you've swallowed a metal spike'

As he sat down, he followed Peter's eye line and thought he understood.

'I don't like him either' Edmund commented, 'but I think it would be wise to keep on good terms with King Marion. His Kingdom is nearly as large as Narnia, as almost as powerful. He could be a useful ally'.

Ah, so that was King Marion's other son. Sound advice, as per usual, from his younger brother. That didn't mean he would like it though. He wanted nothing better than to march across the ballroom, and steal Susan away. But that would beg questions to be asked. Questions, which at the moment, he had no answer too.

'Did I see you sneak off with Princess Elana?' Edmund smirked, enjoying the opportunity to tease his brother.

'I kissed her' Peter replied honestly, his gaze still trained on Susan.

'And?' Edmund prompted, 'what was it like?'

'Boring' Peter commented truthfully, taking a large gulp of wine.

'She is beautiful though. Exotic ' Edmund observed, looking over to where she was dancing with a faun from Lucy's medical corps, before continuing.

'I have it on good authority King Aridian is looking to form an alliance of marriage with us. I think you and Sue are the targets' he mused, swilling his glass.

'I gathered. The Princess wasn't exactly subtle' Peter smirked.

Turning to his brother, he observed that he looked as distracted as he was. Following his brother's frown he saw that he was staring at Lucy. She was currently dancing in the arms of Prince Elandir. She was smiling widely as she let her head hang back as they spun.

'Peter' he began, 'there is something you should know'

Peter frowned at the serious tone to Edmunds voice.

'I was down by the southern beach two days ago and I saw Lucy and Tumnus' he said with a measured breath, 'they were kissing'

'What?' Peter exclaimed loudly, causing more than a few heads to turn in his direction.

When the people had turned back away from them, he repeated his exclamation, only quieter.

'What?' he hissed at Edmund, 'why have you waited two days to tell me this?'

'I walked into a private moment, they don't know I saw them' he shrugged.

'He is almost sixteen years older than her!' he hissed again, 'not to mention a different species'

'You think I don't know this Pete!' Edmund snapped back, looking troubled.

'Does she love him?' Peter asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

'I don't know' Edmund allowed.

They lapsed into silence after that, each with their own thoughts spilling around their heads. Peter was well aware that Lucy wasn't a child anymore, this was in part her twentieth birthday celebration after all, but the idea of her kissing Tumnus brought out all kinds of brotherly annoyance in him. She was still his baby sister. She had always held a special place in his heart.

Before very long Edmund broke him out of his brooding, reminding him of the duties they had to perform.

He spent the next couple of hours mingling with their royal guests, being utterly charming to the women and perfectly companionable to the men. This may have been a party, but he and Edmund were well aware of the important connections being made. He was reminded again multiple times over how lucky he was to have Edmund for a brother. Edmund had a tongue of silver. When Peter stumbled Ed was there to smooth the way. He had no idea how he did it.

The ball was coming to a close when Oreius approached him.

'We haven't been able to locate Queen Susan, Sire' he said, leaning down to speak in the King's ear.

Worry flared in the pit of Peter's stomach. There were plenty of males here tonight that obviously desired Susan. Had someone lured her out of the ballroom?

'Shall I alert the guard?' the General questioned.

'No' Peter commanded resolutely, if anyone was going to be forced to find her in a compromising position, it was going to be him. He at least would be able to cover it up, no matter how painful it would be.

While he didn't have his sword, he was thankful for the dagger concealed in his boot as he made his way quickly from the room. It wasn't as if he didn't believe Susan could protect herself, but she was still a small woman, and there had been plenty of drinking going on.

Rushing out into the corridor he ignored the many whispers and giggles coming from nooks and crannies in the hallway. He could recognise her laugh a mile off and she wasn't here.

Walking swiftly from corridor to corridor he became more and more frantic. Where was she?

He had almost given up with this part of the castle when he heard a soft sigh coming from a balcony he had just passed. Turning abruptly he threw back the curtain to find Susan looking out at the ocean, alone.

'Susan' he cried, causing her to jump in surprise, her hand flying to her throat.

'Peter' she echoed.

'What are you doing up here? I was worried. I thought someone had….'he broke off.

'You thought what?' she questioned in confusion.

'You can't just go wandering off. You are a Queen' he growled, suddenly angry with her, 'there are men around that have been drinking, they could have…'

'What Peter?' she pressed again, her hackles rising as she squared up to him.

'Urgh' he groaned in frustration, 'you have no idea do you?! You walk around in dresses like that and don't expect anyone to be affected. Do you even realise how many men and Narnian's in the ballroom would have sprinted up here if they had known you were alone!'

'What's wrong with my dress?' she questioned, looking down at herself, unconsciously running her hands along the bodice.

'Nothing' he growled, deliberately keeping his eyes and thoughts away from her hands.

'Then why would you say such a thing?' her round eyes staring up at him and her full lips parted in confusion. It took all of his will power to look away.

'Come' he beckoned, 'we have to return to the ballroom for the final dance'

Without waiting for her he turned and walked from the balcony, stalking along the corridor. Moments later she caught up with him, having to almost run to keep up with his long stride.

'Peter wait' she said, her hand reaching up to clutch his arm and when he slowed she continued.

'I'm sorry I went off' she apologised unexpectedly, 'I just needed a moment to myself'

'I was worried about you' Peter admitted in turn, slowing his pace further.

Smiling softly she slipped her arm through his as they continued walking at a slow pace back to the ballroom, 'I felt so grown up earlier, I had all these men crowding round me wanting to dance. It made me feel beautiful'

'You are beautiful' he interrupted automatically before he had even processed the thought, causing her to blush.

'But it got to the point where I was being passed from Narnian to man to Narnian. Like I wasn't even a person, just something to be won. Endless compliments and implications' she paused to shudder, 'then Prince Glaon, King Marion's son, suggested we go out onto the balcony. I knew he was going to try and kiss me.'

'and did he?' Peter bit out, staring resolutely ahead.

'No' she said quietly, 'I decided earlier that I wanted to be kissed tonight. I'm twenty-three for heaven's sake, and I've never been kissed. But when he was leaning in I changed my mind. I ran away, up to the upper balcony where you found me'

'Why?' he breathed, giddy with relief.

'I realised I want more than that' she sighed, 'I want to be loved'

'Good' he said unthinkingly as they stopped at the ballroom doors, the corridor now empty and the doors closed as the guests prepared for the closing of the ball.

Turning to face her he unconsciously reached to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

'Don't throw yourself away Susan' he whispered softly, as if there was someone to overhear, 'you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known, but you deserve someone who can see what's beyond that. Someone who can see how passionate you are, how loyal and argumentative and annoying. Someone who wants you to stand alongside them and not a step behind. I'd never let anyone less than that take you away from me'

Her eyes shone as he spoke, glimmering with unshed tears. But she reined them when before she had an opportunity to reply, he took her by the hand and led her into the ballroom to the middle of the floor where Ed and Lucy were waiting.

As per tradition the Kings and Queens led the final dance of the night.

This time Peter kept eye contact with Susan throughout the dance. It was a dance that required constant contact. With one hand splayed across her back and the other clasped tightly with hers.

She was smiling at him in a way he couldn't fathom. He had been telling the truth, however shocked he was at being able to say what had been in his heart at that moment.

She wanted love, and she deserved that. He wanted her happy above all things. She was his closet friend and couldn't deny her anything.

XoX

_I hope you enjoyed. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_And here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy._

XoX

**Chapter 4**

It was late when Peter finally made it back to his chambers. Dawn was already approaching, the soft pink wisps appearing on the horizon.

But he bypassed his bed, walking straight out onto his balcony, the soft curtains fluttering in the sea breeze.

Leaning on the stone terrace he looked out at the sunrise thoughtfully, content to muse quietly. Despite sleeping poorly the night before, he didn't feel as tired as he should. He had too many thoughts running around inside his head to consider sleep.

He wasn't alone for long though, a soft voice startling from his thoughts.

'Peter'.

Turning he found that Susan was standing in the doorway, looking ethereal in the soft light. She was still in her green dress, but had released her hair from her coiffure letting it hang gently on her shoulders.

For the second time that night his breath caught in his throat. Quickly swallowing, he smiled at her as she moved to stand alongside of him.

'Did you have a nice time tonight?' he asked her.

She nodded in reply, looking out at the cliffs below. He couldn't help but observe her, as the wind gently ruffled her hair around. A warm feeling rose in his chest at the sight and he had to physically restrain himself from moving closer to her.

She didn't seem to share his restraint though. Moving closer unexpectedly, she nudged his arms aside and leaned forward to hug him.

For a moment he forgot to breathe as her soft, warm body pressed so intimately to his.

'Ed, told me about King Marion and King Aridian looking to get us married to one of their children' she began, speaking into his chest, 'promise me that you won't let that happen? I want to get married eventually, but not to one of them'.

She was rarely this vulnerable in front of him. She had never made a request like this. He could do nothing but wrap his arms around her and pull her closer.

'Promise' he whispered into her hair, gracing it with a kiss.

He felt her stir at his gesture and pushing away slightly, she looked up at him. The sun was well on its way to peaking above the horizon and she was illuminated in the soft glow.

Her doe eyes shifted between his eyes and lips repeatedly, her tongue unconsciously peaking out to wet her own lips.

He froze as they stared silently at each other, unsure if her thoughts were going down the same path as his. He had no control over his body though as his head dipped slowly. He was consumed by her smell, her warmth and just the simple feeling of her body pressed up against his.

His lips were mere breaths from hers when he came to his senses. He reeled back, physically wrenching himself away across the terrace.

She blushed beet red, and he could feel his own face burning.

'I…I..we' he stuttered, not able to come up with suitable words to apologise to her.

She looked as if she was struggling through the same dilemma. Her mouth opening and closing, as if she were about to say something and then changing her mind repeatedly.

'You should go to bed' he said finally, his voice not as steady as he would have liked, 'It's late'.

'So should you' she countered.

She was right, he felt exhausted now.

'I know' he agreed.

Nodding, she turned and walked out of his room, turning at the last second to wish him goodnight.

That was too close. Shedding his clothing and throwing himself into his bed he shuddered. He had nearly crossed a line; nearly made a mistake he could never take back. He would never forgive himself if he allowed that to happen. Susan would never forgive him.

With a suffering sigh, he silently pleaded that his dreams tonight would not involve her. Anything but her.

XoX

Susan's arrow thudded into the target with a deep sound that echoed in the small valley. Her shooting range was fairly sheltered and so the whoosh of the arrow releasing from the bow was amplified as she let another fly.

Frowning in irritation she put down her bow to retrieve the arrows that kept landing off-centre. She hardly ever missed her target.

As she walked her hands swiftly plaited her long hair, attempting to convince herself that hair flying in her face was the reason for her lapse in focus.

Returning to the mark with her arrows she took aim again. At the last moment before her fingers released the arrow her traitorous mind flashed back to the night before.

This time she cursed aloud as she almost missed the target entirely.

She was angry at herself for so many reasons today. When she had woken just after midday she had washed and changed into a plain comfortable dress and fled here. The range had always been her sanctuary. She was angry how she had let herself go the night before. She had been caught up in the dress, the compliments and the attention. Her vanity had been flattered and she had let it get to her head.

Through the haze of everything she had for some reason found herself going to Peter's room. Even now she couldn't explain why she had gone to him. He had acted strange the entire evening and then had shocked her with his impassioned speech about not letting her be married off.

She had been grateful and touched by his words. But that couldn't explain away the flutter she had felt when she had looked up into his eyes when she had hugged him.

She had been so sure she would be kissed at the ball. What she hadn't anticipated though was who she had wanted to kiss her.

She released another arrow as she stewed.

Her attendants had always gushed about Peter; exclaiming over how handsome he was, how strong and how desirable. She had always agreed on the handsome part, there were few that didn't find him agreeable to look at. But desirable was not an attribute she had considered before.

She had wanted him to kiss her, she had been drawn to him. She had stood in the doorway to his suite long before she had said his name and announced her presence.

He had been standing there on his balcony, looking as handsome as ever. Handsome and comforting. She had crossed the room before she had made the conscious thought, anxious to be wrapped in his arms; to feel comforted and loved. This wasn't right.

She growled aloud at that particular thought. Releasing two arrows in one go. They sailed well over the target, hitting the grass some distance past the target.

'Sue?' the voice of Edmund piped up from behind her.

Whipping round she was amazed once again at how quiet her brother was. He had always been a skilled hunter, for exactly this reason. He could creep up on a ghost.

'You're in about as good a mood as Peter' he commented, leaning casually on the training axe he rested in the grass, 'he near enough drew his sword on me at lunchon'.

'Really?' Susan asked, suppressing her anger and embarrassment at being caught exposing her emotions; emotions that would cause her and Peter no end of shame.

'Sue' he began, seemingly distracted enough himself not to question her further, 'there's something I need to talk to you about. Can we sit down for a bit?'

Surprised by Edmunds gravity she nodded and they both set down their weapons and moved to sit at the edge of the field in the taller grass.

She didn't prompt him, just waited for him to speak. He looked troubled as he absentmindedly pulled up grass and shredded it in silence.

'It's about Lucy' he began, before pausing again for a long time.

'Did you hear about Trinian and Freya?' he said abruptly changing the subject.

Susan nodded, they were Faun's that had recently requested Peter's blessing for their marriage.

'Did you know they had the same mother?' Edmund questioned further.

She hadn't known that. Trinian was part of the highest order of Narnian knights and Freya was the head of Cair Paravel's staff. The Kings & Queen's had known both of them for a very long time and Susan was happy for them.

'Apparently it's not a big issue here in Narnia' he continued, 'neither, it seems, is inter-species marriage'.

He paused again for another long moment, before shocking her with a statement.

'I saw Lucy kissing Tumnus' his face was ashen as he spoke.

'Oh' Susan breathed in surprise, she had been sure he had been about to admit something entirely different. Something that would have made her feel entirely less sinful.

'And this bothers you?' she pressed gently. He didn't reply straight away, just sitting quietly next to her. He stretched his long legs out in the grass and he ran a hand distractedly through his dark hair.

'You and Pete have always been close, haven't you' he asked rhetorically, 'in the same way Lucy and I have always been close'.

Susan nodded uncomfortably, ignoring the flare of alarm she felt in her stomach.

'After the White Witch was defeated,' he continued, his tone soft as if he were lost in the memory. 'I always felt the need to make it up to Lucy; to look out for her, to trust and believe her always and to protect her. She was so young when we were crowned, we all were. I suppose I have always looked at her like the girl she was, not the women she is. She's a women now Sue, how did I not notice?'

'In the eyes of all Narnia she's still the little girl that first came here' Susan murmured, as a blossom tree spirit fluttered past, bowing to the pair as it went.

'Not to Tumnus' Edmund bit out, 'has she said anything to you about him?'

'Only that he's a dear friend' Susan replied, reviewing recent conversations she'd had, 'she's never mentioned anything about romance with Tumnus or anyone else, actually'.

'It's just…' Edmund uttered in a pained tone, 'I don't want things to change. I want it to stay as me & Lucy and you & Peter'.

Sighing heavily, he leaned back in the grass, hands behind his head. Looking down at him Susan was struck how mature he looked. They had all grown up. She wasn't even sure when it had happened. It was almost as if yesterday morning they were children and today adults.

'If Lucy is in love with Tumnus then there is nothing really you or I can do' Susan felt forced to say.

As if summoned by magic, no sooner had Susan uttered those words, than Lucy herself appeared at the end of the training field calling over to both of them.

'Susan, Edmund. Are you coming back to the castle for supper?' she questioned with a smile as she approached the pair.

'Yes, of course' Susan agreed, 'let me just put away my bow'.

Rising from her seat in the grass she left the two alone as she made her way back to where she had been practising.

It was while she was retrieving the last two arrows she had fired that she turned hearing raised voices. Lucy and Edmund were mere metres from one another, both red in the face and shouting.

From where Susan was standing she couldn't make out the words. As she hurriedly made her way over, Lucy suddenly burst into tears. She was still some distance away but Susan could clearly see the rivulets of salty water running down Lucy's face, her expression one of utter hurt.

Lucy turned and fled moments later, Edmund staring after her, troubled, before he ran after her leaving Susan alone.

'What on earth?' Susan questioned aloud.

XoX

_I hope you all enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter soon! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer - I own nothing. Not the Narnia books, nor The Problem of Susan. Damn.._

_Here's the next chapter - sorry for the delay, life and now snow happened. _

_In relation to my earlier rant about C.S Lewis' treatment of Susan, I recently watched Voyage of the Dawn Treader again. In it Lucy struggles with feelings of jealousy of beauty and vanity among other things. Now, it has been a very long time since I read this book, and I don't have a copy to hand so I'm merely ranting using observations from the film. But, why is it that Aslan, aka God, forgives Lucy for this lapse in character, but later will not forgive Susan for the same. _

_Maybe because I have always felt an kinship with Susan, but this really irks me. I feel for everything she would have had to suffer, being the only survivor. What a lonely life she was condemned too after being so close to her family. _

_"A god who would punish me for liking nylons and parties by making me walk though that school dining room, with the flies, to identify Ed, well...he's enjoying himself a bit too much, isn't he? Like a cat, getting the last ounce of enjoyment out of a mouse" - Neil Gaiman, The Problem of Susan - Fragile Things_

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of this love story! Please review._

XoX

Peter was walking swiftly through the halls of Cair Paravel on his way from a meeting with King Marion and King Aridian. While they had agreed that their visit should be about celebration and not politics, none of the King's had wanted to leave without a brief discussion.

It had gone well. King Marion had been impressed with the battle's Peter had recently fought on behalf of Narnia, and had been interested in Peter's unusual battle strategies. While not giving away all his secrets, they had enjoyed a lengthy discussion.

Peter was confident that Narnia could count on the two King's as allies, should the occasion call for it.

His mind was on the evening's farewell supper that awaited him and the visiting royals when he came to an abrupt halt.

Lucy rushed through a doorway ahead in floods of tears, Edmund moments behind her. Peter watched in shocked silence as they raced up the main staircase in the direction of their living quarters, Lucy's sobs echoing in their wake.

Seconds later Susan appeared.

'Sue, what in Aslan's name is going on?' he asked as he approached, forgetting to be embarrassed at the sight of her.

'No idea' she replied, equally mystified as they both stared up the now empty staircase, 'they were arguing with each other, but I couldn't hear what they were saying and then Lucy ran off crying.'

'Arguing?' echoed Peter, 'but they never argue anymore...'

'I know' Susan replied looking up at him, 'Ed came to talk to me about Lucy and Tumnus when she arrived.'

'Tumnus?' Peter questioned alarmed, glancing around as if he were afraid they would be overheard.

'Come with me' he gestured, 'I'd prefer if we discussed this in private.'

While he knew he would be uncomfortable with being alone with her, the privacy of his family life came first.

Silently they made their way to Peter's chambers, hearing no sound as they passed Lucy's; hopefully she had stopped crying.

'What did he tell you?' Peter asked the moment he closed the door behind him.

'That he saw Lucy and Tumnus kissing' Susan admitted, as Peter growled at her words.

Frowning at his reaction she had to ask.

'You disapprove?'

'Of course I disapprove!' he exclaimed, pacing the room, 'Tumnus is nearly 20 years older than Lucy.'

'Don't exaggerate; he's only 16 years older' Susan countered, causing Peter's head to snap over to her in irritation.

'Oh, only 16' Peter mocked, 'what about the fact that he's a faun and she's a human girl?'

'She's old enough to make her own decisions Peter' Susan's face flushed in anger as she spoke.

'I am the head of this family Sue and High King. I say that it is not right.'

'Not right!' Susan almost screeched, 'You don't get a say in who people love Peter, High King or not.'

'I have every right!' Peter rose to his full height as he shouted, looking every bit the King she was adamant didn't matter. Standing directly in front of her he felt his anger rise as she gave him a look of complete frustration.

'You've always done this Peter' Susan's shouts resounding around the room as she attempted to meet his height, rising slightly onto her toes, 'you lord over us. You may be the oldest but that doesn't mean you are always right! You strut about….'

She was cut off abruptly as Peter suddenly and without warning descended on her mouth. He had been furious at her, watching her rage at him, when all of a sudden he had realised his body was not thrumming with anger but with desire.

His body had reacted without bothering to consult his mind.

He kissed her hungrily, his lips battling with hers, his arms wrapping her up and pulling her flush against him.

Stumbling their bodies came to an abrupt halt as Susan's back hit the door. The impact shocked Peter back into his right mind for a moment and he tried to pull away, only to be stopped by Susan's small hands fisting the material of his tunic holding him against her.

It was in that moment that Peter realised that she was kissing him back with as much ferocity as he was kissing her. She matched him at every turn. All the passion that had been building up inside of him over the last few days was spilling out.

He barely had any control over himself as his lips left hers following the line of her jaw, kissing and nipping along the way. He sucked on her pulse point eagerly, savouring the keen that expelled from her throat, matching it with a groan of his own.

Her small hands that had been exploring his back wound their way through his long hair, tugging his mouth back up to hers. Their kissing slowed after what could have been hours. Soft, smooth nips, as if they were savouring a delicious fruit.

Peter released his grip on her reluctantly.

'Sorry' he uttered, breathing raggedly, 'I'm so sorry.'

Susan's breathing was just as shuddering as his own and it took all of his willpower not to move forward and kiss her again seeing her flushed and tempting still pressed against the door.

'I'm not' she replied when she finally found her voice, moving back towards him.

Silently she tilted her head, rising up on her toes, and placed her lips on his once again. This kiss was different; slow and sensual and he did not even bother trying to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her. Every inch of them was deliciously fused together.

Peter's hands roamed of their own accord, reaching down to her soft derriere and pulling her impossibly closer. He groaned lustily at the sensation.

'Susan' he breathed into her neck when her lips finally left his.

The broke apart abruptly at the sound of a door slamming along the corridor outside Peter's rooms. Jumping away from each other guiltily he chanced a glance up at her flushed face.

He stuttered, not able to make a sound, fumbling over what words to say to the woman who was not able to meet his eyes. Hearing another door slam loudly was the prompt she needed and she quickly fled leaving Peter to swear aggressively into the empty room.

XoX

Neither Edmund nor Lucy were found before the feast that evening. Peter and Susan had reluctantly gone ahead of them, and then were relieved when they had finally walked arm in arm through the main doors.

'We were just about to start without you' Peter chastised and the pair had the good grace to look apologetic. Lucy's eyes were a touch red, Susan observed, but it was barely noticeable.

The Kings Marion and Aridian greeted the Narnian King's and Queen's and then they all re-took their seats. The table was piled high with meats and fruit, so much so that there was a quiet hush for a while as they each filled their plates.

Even the young Princess Elana seemed to be struggling to remain lady-like when presented with such sumptuous looking food. The three Archenland Prince's had no such qualms.

'I must thank you for inviting my family and I to this wonderful celebration' King Aridian interrupted the silence.

'You are quite welcome' Peter replied from the head of the table, 'I hope your time here has been comfortable?'

The King's reply that it had been was soon followed by approving comments from various other diners.

Peter was somewhat relived when Edmund took the lead in the conversation that followed. While Peter was confident in every way when it came to his role as High King, he had always lacked the aptitude for small talk. He was a man for action, not words.

His relative silence allowed him to subtly observe Susan sitting across from him. They had left what had happened between them at his chamber's door and she had made no mention of it since. Even when they had entered the banquet hall, her hand in the crook of his arm, she had not even glanced at him.

Like nothing had happened.

She looked lovely again tonight. She wore a dark blue velvet gown this evening, matching his own blue tunic; the gold threading and pearl beading on the bodice only enhancing her beauty.

He had to consciously force himself to look away from her, least he be observed.

Now that the desire and shock had worn off he was beginning to be plagued by feeling of resounding guilt. He swallowed his goblet of wine energetically and caught the eyes of Edmund in the process, the latter looking quizzically at him.

He had been less than subtle with his troubled thoughts then.

Turning his mind away from his own problems, he focussed on being the High King of Narnia, tuning back into the conversation.

'The mountains where we are from are vastly impressive and striking' King Aridian was saying, 'I would be pleased to receive you.'

Looking up from his food Peter realised that King Aridian was addressing Lucy. What had he missed?

'You are very kind' was Lucy's reply, looking a little uncomfortable.

'The Prince will be happy to show you around my Kingdom, Queen Lucy. He is most knowledgeable about all the prime hunting forests. I hear you are a keen rider, I'm sure you will have no problem keeping up with his party.'

'Hunting!' Lucy exclaimed, horrified, 'I could never go hunting.'

She looked over to Edmund, the abject horror still written across her face at the idea of killing animals she would prefer to be-friend.

'We thank you for the honour of the invitation, but Lucy is too young to visit alone' was Edmund's smooth reply.

'You would be welcome as well, young King' Aridian quickly added, glancing over at his daughter, who blushed noticeably.

Edmund visibly bristled at being referred to as 'young'.

'After our recent confrontation with the last of Jadis' loyalists Edmund is needed here and I could not allow my youngest sister to visit unaccompanied' Peter interrupted, 'I thank you again for your kind invitation though Aridian. Perhaps we could arrange a visit next summer.'

King Aridian bowed his head gracefully in defeat , seeing that his wish was to be denied.

Peter felt Susan's gaze on him after he spoke and he fought the urge to turn to meet it.

King Marion was slightly more subtle with his intentions towards the Narnian King's and Queen's. He had moved seats during the meal, in 'order to speak to King Edmund'. This meant that his eldest son was now able to sit alongside Susan.

Prince Darrin was a charmer. The knowledge irked Peter and he raged internally as he watched the Prince flirt. He was making Susan blush and giggle. He hated that.

When at last the meal was being cleared Aridian and Marion suggested the men retreat to an adjoining room and Peter found himself agreeing. Anything to prevent the sons of either King from further pursuing Susan.

Narnian whiskey was prized throughout the distant kingdoms, so when Edmund ordered a bottle of it to be served it was met with approval all round.

Aridian and Marion were used to this Peter realised quickly, as they both lounged on the chaises provided. This was a usual practise; removing themselves from the ladies. The Princes also seemed well versed, moving over to a table they pulled out a pack of cards and began to engage in a game, their drinks close to their side.

They were to discuss matters apparently not fit for ladies ears Peter supposed. He hadn't much experience of this, apart from a few bantering conversations with men in his army, and even then he had just as many female soldiers. Things were different in Narnia he supposed. There had never been a conversation he had consciously thought best be kept away from the girls.

Edmund seemed to be of the same mind as he shot a bemused look over at his brother.

'So tell me frankly King Peter' Marion began, Peter tensing at his tone, 'your sisters are both of age now. A marriage between our two mighty kingdoms would be advantageous for us both. Can we come to some agreement?'

Peter was dumbstruck at the King's suggestion. He had known full well that both King's had come to the ball with the idea of marriage of alliance, but to announce it so brazenly. It had stunned him into silence. But looking over at Ed he seemed more angry than silent.

Aridian glanced between the young kings considering the tension.

'We are both older and have been leaders of our countries for longer than yourselves' Aridian explained, 'my father arranged my own marriage to the Princess of Ettinsmoor in much the same manner. It is a common practice.'

This time it was both Peter and Edmund that felt irritation at the mention of their age.

'Age does not equal wisdom' Peter snapped, unable to stop himself. The tone causing the gaming Prince's to turn to the conversation in interest.

'I mean no offence, King Peter' Aridian quickly pacified, he knew it would do him no favours to anger the High King.

Edmund shot him a look before Peter replied that made him take a measured breath before answering.

'Nor I. But you must know that I have no intention of marrying off my sister's, or brother come to that. In this kingdom all may marry who they wish, including the royal family. Should any of such choose one of your sons or daughters then I would be happy to approve the match. But it must be their choice.' His tone was final and brokered no argument.

'Yourself included, King Peter' Marion asked, a slight smirk of admiration upon his face.

Peter had no answer for that.

XoX

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and check out my other stories. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer- Still don't own anything. _

_I have to credit my re-interest in continuing this story to #HermioneReaderOfBooks. Thank you for the kind review!_

_I have always have been surprised that when re-reading (good) children's literature as an adult I find levels that I hadn't even noticed. The characters of Narnia are no exception and it's not just Susan. All of Pevensie's have their own set of demon's and troubles, not even Lucy is exempt from this. It's almost a relief to find complex and flawed characters. Anyway..._

_I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I always welcome constructive criticism! _

_XoX_

**Chapter 6**

Susan Pevensie had always thought herself a strong person. She reasoned that Father Christmas would not have gifted her with a bow and arrows if she wasn't. Not the physical strength of Peter and Edmund of course. But she had always felt the strength she held within. Strength to stand up for herself and speak her mind.

She had stood at the head of armies, had commanded those armies. She had stood bow in hand, sword at her side and screamed out orders. She had not been afraid.

Yet, as she stood there, with what seemed like the entire castle staff stood in front of her as well as all of their guests, she felt her resolve crumble.

The realisation that it had been planned this way came rushing towards her like a raging minotaur.

She had been distracted the entire way through the feast. The feel of blue eyes burning into her the entire time had ensured she had barely heard a word that had been spoken. She had been vaguely aware of the attentions of the eldest Archenland Prince. He had flattered her vanity and she had been embarrassed by her blushes.

Susan hadn't realised at the time how deep Prince Darrin's intentions ran.

When the women had retired to one of the small rooms off of the main banquet room Susan had busied herself. She oversaw the distribution of tea and small treats to her sister, Princess Elana and the two visiting Queen's.

Then, when she had returned to the group the conversation had turned to the coming preparations for the mid-summer festival celebrated throughout all the realms. She had not a moment spare to mull over Prince Darrin's attentions before the group broke up and they all bid each other good night.

Susan had stayed behind to speak to the head of staff Freya about the departures the following day and so when she left the parlour she was surprised to find someone waiting for her in the hallway.

'Queen Susan' Darrin greeted, with a slightly mocking bow, 'may I invite you to talk a stroll with me?'

She quickly schooled the alarm she felt at being alone late at night with him.

'I thank you, but I must retire for the evening' Susan replied, attempting to walk past him. But at the last moment he stepped away from the wall he had been lounging against and blocked her path.

'Then let me escort you to your bedchamber' he pressed.

Then without asking her permission he took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm in an overly familiar way.

'I do not think that is appropriate, Prince Darrin'.

'Darrin' he pressed, ignoring her words. The smile he looked over at her was intended as charming but it merely put Susan on her guard. She was thankfully for the small knife concealed in her boot. The dress she was currently wearing did not quite reach the floor and she was confident in her ability to reach for it quickly should the occasion call for it.

'It is a most beautiful night' he lamented as they walked past an open window. The cool summer breeze rolling in from the Eastern Ocean shifted her hair for a moment and obstructed her vision.

Without preamble Darrin paused and reached forward, tucking the piece of errant hair behind her ear.

'Please sir!' she drew back abruptly.

'Apologies' he said quickly, his hands raised in apparent regret, though the expression on his face didn't look in the least apologetic.

'I must ask you to maintain a distance, sir' Susan demanded coolly, 'it is late and anyone could come upon us'.

Turning into the grand entrance hall and to the main staircase up to the private floors she naively thought she had made her point.

What she hadn't anticipated, nor did she even have to time to react too, was the Prince grasping her arm and pulling her bodily too him.

She could only let out a muffled scream as his grip on her arms forced her back against a marbled wall. Then, before she had time to place a well aimed knee he kissed her, hard.

It surprised her so much that for a horrible moment she didn't do anything at all. She stood there frozen in shock. Unable to do anything than marvel in an abstract way of how unexpected this turn of events was. Then she came to her senses. He had her arms completely pinned. He was taller and far stronger than her, the pressure of his body pushing against her was enough to immobilize her.

But her legs were mercifully free. As he continued to force his harsh, bruising kisses on her she raised her foot slightly preparing to deliver a blow. But she didn't get her chance.

'Queen Susan!' came a loud shout. As quickly as Darrin had attacked her he pulled away.

Susan could only stare in horror at the sight that lay before her. King Adrian and King Marion stood alongside their wives in the middle of the entrance hall. It had been Marion that had shouted her name. Alongside them stood the General's of the Narnian army along with ten's of the household staff. Stood at the head of them was General Oreius. He stared straight at her, taking in the sight of her blood red lips and mussed clothing, his head turned slightly to the side in confusion.

'Father forgive us' Darrin explained, 'we just could not help ourselves. We are in love.'

Susan's thoughts soon caught up with the conversation.

'What?' she cried, her face flushing in anger.

'Ahh, you need not explain, my son' Marion smiled, 'it is only natural that two young people like yourselves engage in such activities when you care for one-on-other'.

The surprise and shock that the group had been experiencing quickly dissolved, followed by laughter and smiles as they looked over at the couple.

'But King Ma..'Susan attempted.

'You need not explain my dear' King Marion interrupted, deterring her from speaking, 'I quite understand'.

'If you excuse me King Marion' General Oreius stepped forward, 'I'm not entirely sure that is what is going on here, but I fear that my Queen is not well'.

'Don't be absurd, Queen Susan is merely over-whelmed with happiness. There is soon to be a wedding after all' King Marion's wife interjected, looking down her nose at the Narnian creature.

The words caused the group to hush somewhat, turning to look towards the Queen and the General.

Noticing this, and the distress on the face of his Queen, Oreius took charge.

'Please depart and speak of this matter to no-one', he ordered as the throng dispersed.

'Come now' King Marion cried with forced joviality, 'we have much to speak of'.

With his arms raised he gestured for the group to follow, still talking as he walked, 'we will have the wedding at Castle Anvard of course...'

'Are you coming my Queen?' Darrin asked, turning to her with a glint of something in his eye.

Susan could only follow, powerless to stop anything, with Oreius following protectively behind her.

XoX

'He did what?!' Peter all but screamed, flying to his feet in a rage.

'I fear it is true my King. King Marion ordered me to assemble the heads of staff and we came upon them. I believe it was by design, Sire'.

As soon as Oreius was able he had quickly gone to his King.

'Where is she now?' Peter ordered, strapping his sword to his waist as he rushed to the door to his study.

'Still in the red drawing room with the visiting King's and their families' was the General's reply.

'You left her alone with them!' Peter exclaimed, abruptly turning, drawing his sword to point it up at his friend.

'Forgive me Sire, I had no choice,' Oreius apologized, 'the Queen had recovered from the shock somewhat and bid me find you.'

Peter did not answer, sheathing his sword and turning to race through the corridors, shouting behind him for Edmund to be fetched too.

Peter barrelled along his thoughts blinded.

Bursting into the drawing room to the surprise of its inhabitants he rushed to Susan's side.

'What in Aslan's name do you think you are doing Marion?' he growled, levelling his anger with some difficulty. He had been foolish. He had been so busy thwarting the plans of Adrian, he hadn't even considered that Marion had a plot of his own.

Marion had the good sense to take a step back at the arrival of Peter. He took stock for a moment as the High King of Narnia stood protectively in front of Queen Susan. His face was set in a hard expression and he looked nothing like the child Marion had taken him for at their arrival only days before.

'Queen Susan has consented to become the bride of my eldest son' Marion declared. Peter felt Susan shift behind him at the words and stepping around him she denied the claim so articulately and ferociously that he was sure she had been stewing the words for some-time.

'It would appear that Susan does not share this assumption' Peter said coolly, taking comfort in her warm shoulder touching his as they stood side by side.

'They were seen by your entire staff engaging in such a manner that marriage is the only option' King Marion's wife argued, standing from where she had been sitting in a quiet corner, 'it is a matter of maintaining her reputation and that of my son.'

'Is this true Oreius?' Peter asked, looking to him for confirmation.

'Unfortunately so, Sire.'

Marion looked smug for a moment at the Centaur's words but then his face fell when Oreius continued.

'But I have ordered that what they saw not go beyond that place. I trust each and every one of them. They will not speak of it. Queen Susan is safe.'

'Well that settles it then' King Adrian said, rising from where he had been sat nursing a drink by the fire.

'Your attempt to ensnare the young Queen has failed' he addressed Marion, 'now I think it would be best if we all retired for the evening, some of us have the start of a very long journey home at daybreak.'

Peter stared King Marion down for a moment before he took Susan's hand in his and led her from the room.

'This won't be forgotten Marion' he uttered, just before he stepped into the hallway, glaring equally at the King's son. A pawn in his father's scheme Darrin may have been, but he had gone along with it, and it was he that had kissed Susan against her will.

The moment they entered the main entrance hall though they knew something was wrong. There was noise, too much noise. It was nearing midnight and yet the sounds of laughter and celebration filled the air.

'What on earth?' Susan whispered as they moved out onto a balcony that overlooked the courtyard below. No sooner than they did a great cheer erupted, causing both of them to recoil in surprise.

Hundreds of people lined the square, all cheering and celebrating.

'Long live the Queen' came the chant, and to the siblings horror it was soon followed by, 'and long live Prince Darrin'.

The citizens of Cair Paravel were celebrating Susan's engagement.

'Oh Aslan!' Susan exclaimed looking over at Peter, his expression mirroring her own.

Out of sight of their people Peter's hand found Susan's.

XoX

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 7 is already half written so hopefully you won't have to wait long. Please review! _

_AN - When I write it's in two places. 1/ On the train on the way to and from evening classes and 2/In my flat by the window looking out at the woodland next to my block. I've always found inspiration in these places. Where do you all find inspiration? _


End file.
